The Dark Horde
The Dark Horde was an entity set up by The Editor It was crested to combat The Elite Squadron, an unforseen threat. Although its foot soldiers and grunts comprised of shadowy creatures, its leaders (designated with the ranks of "Major", "Commander" and "General") were either transfers from The Forces of Darkness, The Editor's World and The Editor's Hand or recruitees form the various armies, mercenaries and bounty hunters that operated in the Deryllium Universe. History Following their defeats at Niagara at the hands of the newly-founded Elite Squadron, the Editor realised that the elite soldiers of the Forces of Darkness were too thinly spread out and too few in number to successfully occupy all of Deryllium and fight the Squadron at the same time. He had planned for the contingency that some Sectors would put up resistance and had the Horde ready within three months (Book: The Elite Squadron 1) He used a Dark Well that channelled dark energies (which he compared this energy to the powers of Shadow D and You-Know-Who) and converted them into shadow beings. In summoning so much energy the Dark Well consumed the entire planet, which became a worldwide source of energy. The First-Born were assigned to protect their homeworld and its sector. (Game: Deryllium at War) As the War progressed, many other worlds, moons and asteriods were converted into Shadow Factories. This allowed an exponential growth in the Dark Horde. Although some were destroyed by the Elite Squadron, the Horde continued to grow. (Comic: Lethal Takedown, Tempered Resolve, et al.) The Darke Horde's first major battle was at Veruna. The Elite Squadron was pushing forward in that sector and the Editor decided it was time to unleash his new army. They were victorious almost immediately. (Book: The Elite Squadron 1) Around the same time, the Horde were released onto the Great Highway and pushed back Squadron progress there (Comic: Tempered Resolve) Following the Battle of Sector 0089, the Dark Horde became a common fixture in The Editor's forces and supplemented most of his regular soldier's ranks in battle. The leaders of the Elite Squadron urged caution to their wards at this new enemy. More To Be Added Basic Classes The Dark Horde Front Line Infantry was made up of archetypes that corresponded with the rest of the Editor's armies: Grunt The basic cannon fodder of the army and carried standard weaponry. Grenadier These carried heavy ordnance, such as Rocket Launchers, Energy Gloves and Blaster Shotguns. Knight These were trained in the use of Sniper-class weapons. They sometimes lead a squad when an Advanced Knight was unavailable. Advanced Knight Trained in all classes of weapons and vehicles; also led squads and other groups in battle. Although they were normally shadow beings like the rest of the Dark Horde, they were occasionally a recruited Bounty Hunter of Mercenary that joined the Hodre. Vicelord This rank commanded over an entire battle group. Almost always a corporeal recruit, they normally held the rank of "Commander" of "Major" (or sometimes "General"). They also held a position in the other Editor's Armies. Durza and Birdo are examples of this class. Category:The Forces of Darkness Category:The Dark Horde